Vegas
by juliette729
Summary: So, what if Alice had allowed Edward and Bella to go to Vegas for their wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this thought popped into my head one day, what would Edward and Bella's wedding be like if Alice had allowed them to go to Vegas. Originally started out as a one shot, but kinda grew, so it's going to be about five or six chapters. I've got the first four done and I've started on five. Feedback will be greatly appreciated so I can adjust and add to what I've already done with suggestions. **

BTW, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I claim to be. All characters are hers. Thanks for letting us play with them a bit.

**Chapter One**

I groaned in frustration once again. Alice had "kidnapped" me for the afternoon while we waited on Edward, Emmett and Jasper to come home from hunting so we could start work on wedding details. I knew my eyes must be glazing over. She wanted to have details to share with Edward when he got home but I wasn't cooperating. The only thing I wanted was an arsenal of excuses as to why Vegas would be so much better than this.

"Bella."

I knew Alice was calling my name but I was too far gone to respond yet.

"Bella." This time I registered the hand waving in front of my face.

"Hmmm?"

"Where are you? I've been trying to get your attention."

"Ohhh…" I quickly pulled my mind together and reluctantly looked across the table to my future sister in law. "You wanted to show me something?"

Between the two of us on the large dinning room table every imaginable wedding magazine and book Alice could have managed to get her hands on was spread out and open to random pages with sticky notes sticking out of some to mark pages. Most of the books I had found out belonged to Rosalie. Of course, she had already had several weddings and Edward was sure that after the spectacle Alice was going to put on for us, Rosalie would need to one up with another ceremony of her own.

"Yes…Here look at this, ohh and here is another idea and I thought this was cute too."

Alice started shoving books across the table. "What exactly am I looking at this time?" I knew I was whining, but really, we'd been at this for hours. My brain was numb and I really couldn't tell the difference between all the variations of floral arrangements, invitations and decorations Alice was throwing my way.

I snuck a look at my watch. Any minute, Edward had said they would be home by five, it was now a quarter till. At that moment even I heard the front door open and the laughter of Edward and his brothers filtered through the house. I shot a glance across the table, Alice was just as thrilled to have Jasper home. We both raced, her much faster than I, from the room to meet them in the living room.

Alice and Jasper were already caught up in one of their silent conversations. Emmett was heading up the stairs calling out for Rosalie and there was my Edward, waiting on me.

I breathed a sigh of relief to see him standing there. It never got real easy when he left, but I was getting better at not hurting so much when he was gone for these short trips, or showing how much I bothered me. Soon, very soon if things went my way, I would be able to go on those trips with him.

Edward was in front of me in the blink of an eye and had me wrapped in his arms, his lips pressed against mine. I stopped breathing for a second. The suddenness of his movement had startled me, then my brain caught up with my body and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me.

He gradually parted from our kiss and buried his face in my hair and breathed in. "I've missed you. I couldn't wait to get home."

I smiled and looked up into his now light golden eyes. They were smoldering with a different kind of thirst than that of for blood. "You have no clue…..I have never been happier to have you home."

Edward smiled at my remark. I had grown quiet accustomed already to referring to the white mansion in the woods as home. I was sure if Edward's heart could flutter it would have every time I made that remark, I knew it always put a smile on his face.

Edward released me from his hold and grabbed my hand as he led me toward one of the long white couches. Alice and Jasper had long disappeared. He settled himself in the corner and pulled me to his lap. I curled up there resting my head on his shoulder. Even though his chest was hard as stone and cold as ice, it was the most comfortable place in the world to me, to be snug up against him. I felt the warmest and the safest here.

Edward sighed and ran his hand through my hair. "So, what have you and Alice been up to this afternoon?" Edward chuckled to himself as I groaned AGAIN for the millionth time it seemed in a few hours.

"Please, just put me out of my misery. I swear Alice has been summoned from some kind of hell on earth to torture me with wedding details. I guess immortality gives you an infinite amount of patience, but well, I just don't have that much reserve."

Edward was silent for a few moments. I moved my head so I could look into his face to see what he was thinking.

"This whole wedding planning and actual wedding ceremony, whole nine yards thing is really getting to you isn't?"

I felt slightly ashamed. Edward deserved me to be a bit better about the whole thing, but it just wasn't in me really to be the star of some big event. I nodded my head as I blushed slightly.

Edward smiled slightly at my blush. He caressed my cheek. "What's the blush for this time?" he mused aloud.

"I feel bad about not totally being into this whole wedding planning, but really, it's just not me. Isn't it enough that I've agreed to actually get married? Can we not have a huge event about it? The only thing that could possibly happen if I'm put in the center of attention on a big event is my injury somehow." I was whining and begging, but if I needed to I would grovel.

Edward stared into my eyes for a few moments continuing to stroke my cheek then my hair. "We can always do Vegas, I promised that once and you turned it down."

I deflated a bit. "I know, I know, I just…..I wanted to give Alice the opportunity, and I know the whole traditional ceremony and having our family there means a lot to you, but honestly…." A thought suddenly stuck me, well it had been brewing for a while, but now was the opportune moment to mention it to Edward. I paused for a moment gathering my nerves. "You know, she could come with us, who says we had to be the only two that go, your family could come, Charlie and Renee and Phil, it could be a small event. But all of us. It doesn't have to be at some cheesy place, they have nice little chapels in some of the larger hotels."

Edward gave me a quizzical look. "Seems as if you have put a lot of thought into that last statement."

"Well, I have been stuck here all day with Alice and her wedding planning books. My mind tended to wander." I gave him what I hoped was a dazzling smile. Maybe if I could dazzle him I could get my way. That's what he did to me all the time. It wasn't fair that the dazzling worked only one way.

He thought about it for a moment. "You sure? She could still manage to go overboard, this is Alice were talking about."

"I heard that!! And if you wanted to discuss sneaking off to Vegas without me, you should not have done it in the house!" Alice yelled from somewhere upstairs. "Besides. I've seen it already, it'll be lovely, just a intimate family affair."

I smiled real big then. "That settles it, Vegas it is."

--

Charlie had never been totally happy with the whole, his little girl is getting married at 18 and I don't think he had totally forgiven Edward for leaving before either. So, when I came home to let him know that we had moved the date of the wedding up to this upcoming weekend and that we were all going to make a family trip to Vegas, the silent treatment I received for most of the evening was expected. I knew he would need his time to work through the idea.

I heard the front door open and then Charlie coming down the hallway to the kitchen. I hoped by making his favorite meal he might unfreeze a bit.

"That smells wonderful Bells." He had hung up his coat and gun belt and was now looking over my shoulder. "What's the occasion? I only get the royal treatment on special days."

I shifted slightly nervous, one from the question and two from his proximity. Could cops smell fear? Edward had said once that vampires could if the fear was strong enough. I shook the thought from my head.

"Nothing, no occasion. Can't I cook a nice meal for my dad? Besides, I won't be here cooking for you much longer." I could have smacked myself for the last statement. It was out before I could stop it. This was not going to help my case. I heard Charlie muttering under his breath as he turned and walked away.

Charlie went to catch the news while I finished up dinner. I quickly set the table, giving Charlie a large helping to hopefully soften him up a bit. Maybe with a full tummy he wouldn't be in the mood to argue so much.

A short while later he leaned back in his chair and threw his napkin on his plate. "That was great Bells."

"Thanks Dad." I mumbled into my plate. I was still pushing most of my dinner around on the plate with my fork.

"You're as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. What's up Bells? Are you getting cold feet about the wedding? You know, you don't have to do this so soon." He sounded hopeful at his last comment.

I sighed and placed my fork down and looked up at Charlie who was eyeing me suspiciously, but with a gleeful look in his eyes. I'm sure if Edward was here he would be cringing at the thoughts my dad was having. I'm sure they revolved around us pushing the wedding back indefinitely. I was about to burst his bubble.

"No, Dad. I'm not getting cold feet I'm certain about Edward."

"Oh." He set his chair back down on all four legs and got up to take his plate to the sink.

He didn't probe me further knowing I would finish when I got ready.

"Actually, it is about the wedding though."

"Huh, huh."

"We're not pushing the date back." The silence hung in the air as Charlie had his back to me as he rinsed his plate.

"Actually, we're moving it up a bit. Kinda like to this weekend." I rushed out the last bit.

I heard the plate clang in the sink as Charlie lost his grip on it. I saw his neck turn red and then purple and I waited for it to go back to a light shade of red. Eventually he turned around.

"This weekend?" His voice was cautiously calm. "What's the big rush? Isn't ten weeks enough of a rush? You're not pregnant now are you?"

"NO! Not pregnant dad! I'm still a…..you know." I stammered a bit as I turned five shades of red now. I cleared my throat hoping to be able to continue "Anyway, well…….you know me. I'm not one for a big production. I was getting claustrophobic trying to plan that big wedding. Edward had promised whatever I wanted I could have. So, I've pulled a trump card and we're going to Vegas."

Charlie's face started to flame again. I had to stop him before he blew his blood pressure through the roof. "Wait! Wait! It's not just the two of us. It's going to be a family event. All the Cullens, Mom, Phil and you. We'll all fly in on Friday afternoon and Saturday evening we'll have the ceremony. I am giving Alice that much freedom. To take care of the details. Actually, her and Jasper are leaving Wednesday. Tomorrow."

I waited for Charlie to say something. Anything. He just stared for a moment before heading off towards the living room mumbling on the way, "going to watch the game."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. At least he hadn't yelled. But he hadn't said much of anything either. I got up and started to wash the dishes. I stopped in the middle of scrubbing a pan when the phone rang.

"I got it Dad."

I dried my hands and answered the phone. "Hello"

"Hey, it's me. So, have you told him yet?" It was Edward. I smiled at the concern in his voice. He knew how nervous I had been when I had left his house to come home.

"Yeah, and he didn't go through the roof over it, but he isn't exactly talking either. He just stalked off into the living room."

"Do you want me to come over?"

I really did. I really really wanted to be with Edward. However that would not include cuddle time, it would involve us either sitting in the kitchen or having to sit on opposite sides of the living room with Charlie eyeing us suspiciously.

I lowered my voice so Charlie couldn't hear. I knew no matter how low I whispered Edward would understand, super sensitive vampire hearing. "No, just wait till later. I need to stay here tonight as well, even if it's in silence. He's only going to have me in his house for like three more nights."

"I understand. I'll see you later once he's gone to bed." I smiled.

"Ok, later. Bye. I love you."

"Love you too." And with that I heard the click of the call disconnecting.

I decided I would suffer through an evening of baseball, just to spend the time with Charlie.

I picked up a book on the way into the living room and settled myself into the recliner.

"Bells, you don't even like baseball, what are you doing?"

"Just wanted to spend time with you."

Charlie eyed me warily and then just sunk down into the couch further. I could tell he was having a really hard time with the concept that I would be married in less than a week now instead of the weeks we had originally.

We spent the next few hours in silence as he watched the sports channel. Every now and then I caught him looking in my direction. Eventually the game ended.

Charlie got up and stretched and made a production of yawning when the game was over. I sat the book I was reading down and looked up at him.

"Well, I guess I better go to bed." I just nodded. "Night Bells." He turned to head up the stairs.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?" he stopped and turned towards me again.

"Are you really upset? I mean like mad at me. It was my idea to go to Vegas."

He lowered his head for a moment and sighed before looking back at me returning to sit on the end of the couch closest to where I was in the recliner.

"Bells, I'm not mad. I guess I just got thrown for a loop. It's been hard enough knowing I was going to lose you at the end of the summer to college, and then well….you and Edward spring the wedding on me. I thought I had more time to prepare."

"We'll be back to Forks. We won't be leaving for college till the end of August." I mentally cringed at the lie I was telling my dad. Yes, we would be back in Forks. I would do that. I would spend the rest of my summer here a newlywed. When we leave in August it won't be for college, it'll be so I can join the Cullen family permanently.

"I know…just I'm fine. I'll be there, don't worry about that." He patted my knee to reassure me. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Ummm, not sure. I guess I'll get the plane tickets from Alice before her and Jasper leave tomorrow."

"Ok, well I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Night Dad."

I sighed and slumped into the recliner thinking for a while. That wasn't too bad. Charlie would be ok and I'd get to spend the rest of the summer here and he would see how happy I was with Edward and then maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him when I left. Knowing how happy I was. Plus, if things went well on our wedding night, I would get a bit more of Edward while I was still human as well. So, really everyone was getting a bit of what they wanted. Charlie was still getting time with me before I left, for me time with Edward and for Edward me as a mortal and his bride. This was going to work well all the way around.

I made my way up the stairs to my room. I could hear Charlie snoring across the hall already. I walked into my room not turning on the lights knowing exactly where my pajamas and my bathroom bag was. I let out a small gasp when I saw the rocking chair move slightly. Edward was already waiting on me. I smiled as I made my way over and he held his arms open so I could sit on his lap. He pulled me close and his lips met mine. My heart skipped a few beats as Edward let our kiss intensify a little more than usual. I snaked my hands up his chest and around his neck and held him as close and as tight as I could. Edward laughed lightly at the pouty face I made at him when he pulled away.

"I was enjoying that."

"Me too, however…"

"I know, I know boundaries. Well, you better be working on letting them down, you don't have ten weeks anymore, you have four days. We'll be married in four days. I still expect you to keep up your end of the deal."

Edward sighed and looked at me. "I know. I figured you would remind me of that."

"Of course." I smirked back at him.

"So, what about the other agreement, besides your ridiculous obsession with your hormones?"

"Oh, you mean, you changing me?"

Edward nodded. "Will you want that sooner as well?" I could tell it was burning him up a bit to think he was going to have even less time with me human.

"No….no that can wait. I can give you and Charlie that much. I told Charlie tonight he would still have me around this summer in Forks it's just I'll be a married woman a bit longer before leaving. We can stick to our original plan of leaving for college at the end of August."

Edward smiled at that thought. "Good. I didn't want to take your humanity, your blush so soon." He stroked my cheek as he spoke.

I blushed at his comment. Whenever he mentioned my uncontrollable display of my emotions it always caused my cheeks to flame. Emmett had figured out that my blush was a bit of turn on for Edward so he used it often to taunt him. One night it got so bad that Edward had to order him to stop.. Then I blushed even harder and went to hide in the garage for a while that night.

"You know……." I decided I would do my own bit of taunting, "if things work out pretty well on Saturday night you know after the ceremony, which I'm sure despite your pessimism will, I might get a bit more of my wish as well……" I trailed off as I leaned forward to kiss Edward. He just groaned as my kisses left his mouth and I made my way down his throat. He eventually pushed me back slightly so I could frown at him again.

"Bella….." I could hear the frustration and warning in his voice.

"Fine, fine….you think I'm going to explode now, you just wait…." I got up and started to dig around the foot of my bed for my pajamas and stalked off to grab my bathroom bag. Before I could get it Edward had it in his hands and holding it out of my reach.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you try so hard sometimes to undermine my control."

"You have the control of a rock." I mumbled.

"No I don't and you are better than you think at making me want to lose what little I have. But we can't afford that. I don't want to hurt you."

I sighed and dropped my pajamas as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You won't because you don't want to. I trust you. Completely. I promise. I'll behave myself till then ok?"

"You don't have to behave or apologize or anything. I want to be with you as much as you seem to want to be with me, but I never, ever want to hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did. Intentionally or unintentionally."

"I know, that's why I trust you. Now, can I have my stuff back? I need to go and take a cold shower now."

I picked up my pajamas off the floor and Edward gave me my bag back.

"I'll be waiting on you when you get back."

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before heading off to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Reviews are greatly appreciated so I can make this or my other stories better! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

The past few days had been kinda crazy. Everything that I thought I had ten weeks to do, now had to be done in a matter of days. That included packing my room at Charlie's and moving what I wanted to keep for eternity to the Cullen's residence.

Alice and Jasper had both left Wednesday evening after giving me the plane tickets for Charlie and myself. I no longer had Alice to distract me with endless wedding details which I was kind of thankful for, but that also meant I had lost Jasper's calming effect. It had come in handy the few times I was about to have a meltdown.

Edward had spent the better part of Wednesday with me at the house packing my room and sorting through what few belongings I had here. I already had Renee send everything I had left with her that I wanted telling her she could either keep or throw away the rest. Edward made his escape before Charlie got home. We figured the least amount of time Charlie had to witness us together before the weekend would be best. I had made dinner and once again spent the evening with him in front of the tv. At least this evening wasn't as quiet as Tuesday night, but we never were much on words anyway.

Of course like always Edward appeared at my bedroom window as soon as Charlie was snoring. He had me wrapped securely in my quilt as I cuddled up to his side. He was playing idly with stands of my hair.

"This is what you want,Bella?"

"Mmmm Hmmm. If we're going to be married. I had much rather do this without the big production. Besides, if I ever change my mind, we can just have another ceremony at some point in time. You know, maybe we could celebrate our hundredth wedding anniversary with a big to do, nobody but the family would know it wasn't really our first wedding."

I looked up to judge Edward's reaction. He was still staring at the strand of hair in his hands and then his eyes slid to meet mine, my favorite crooked grin starting to form on his face. "Hundredth wedding anniversary huh?"

"Yeah, we'll get there one day. Right? You don't plan on leaving me at some alter in Vegas for one of the show girls are you?"

"No, it's…….it's just a bit awe inspiring to think on the near eve of our wedding to imagine a future where we would be celebrating a hundred years together."

"So _how_ long have Carlise and Esme been married? How long did they wait?" I knew that Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper had only one wedding and that had been enough, Rose on the other hand was pretty much celebrating every decade with a new wedding. I had seen the corner of her closet that was dedicated to her wedding dress collection. Any vintage clothes collector would be jealous.

"Well, Esme and Carlisle were married in 1921, so that's over 80 years. They were married as soon as Esme was stable enough to be in the room with at least one human, the pastor."

"Over eighty years……" I mused. "They still seem like newlyweds on occasion."

Edward chuckled. "You have no idea. We all try to give each other, or each couple space when we can. It's not like we draw a chart up and are like, this is your weekend to have the house to yourself while the rest of us are away, but we try."

Edward continued to play with my hair and on occasion he would lean down and giving me a quick soft kiss or place a kiss on my forehead. "Aren't you tired love? You should sleep. Tomorrow will be a long busy day. Alice did leave us a list of stuff to finish here before she left."

I groaned a bit at the idea of Alice leaving a to do list. "Nope, not tired. Besides that would mean I would miss this."

"What?"

"This quiet time, just the two of us together. I don't want to sleep through it."

"Well, we'll have forever. You need sleep tonight. I can sing to you, to help you sleep."

I snuggled up to Edward a bit closer. He tightened his hold on me and I looked up at him. "Ok, but you only get so many more nights of coercion when it comes to making me sleep."

"Don't I know." He mumbled darkly. I leaned up so I could give him one last kiss. It was sweet and soft and he let it linger for while. Eventually he pulled away and I placed my head on his chest as he held me tight and started to hum my lullaby. I was asleep in minutes.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and in my bed by myself. I rolled over to see the clock on my nightstand. It was past time for Charlie to be at work.

I pulled myself out from under my blankets and ran a brush through my hair before skipping down the stairs. Just as I was about to reach the bottom my overzealous quest to reach Edward had me tumbling down the last few steps. However, before I could hit the floor I was securely in Edward's arms and off my feet. He sighed and shook his head and I just smiled up at him.

"Do you think my balance will improve, you know, once I'm like you?"

"We should only hope. But I think I'll miss it. I'll miss having to come to your rescue."

I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. He just gave me his signature crooked grin and a quick peck on the lips before settling me into my chair at the kitchen table.

"So, I figured I would try my hand at breakfast. You need something more than that colored cardboard looking stuff you usually eat."

"Hey, no knocking of the fruit loops. You might would have liked them too if they had been around at the turn of the century."

"Highly unlikely." Edward placed a plate in front of me with strips of bacon and a stack of fluffy pancakes. I really enjoyed having someone else cook for me, but it was a bit frustrating when the one person who did everything perfect could even cook human food perfect when he didn't even eat it. I had long ago lost the one thing I could do better than Edward.

I finished off my breakfast while Edward watched. I thought it was highly amusing that he enjoyed watching me eat. I wondered if when I did become a vampire if he would still be amused at watching me hunt.

"What are you thinking Edward?"

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing."

I placed my fork on my plate after I had finished my last bite. "Nonsense, you've been watching me intently, you look like you're in deep thinking mode. So, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, honestly. I was just enjoying watching you. I can't believe that in a matter of days we'll be married. I've…I've waited for this moment for a while and well, it's just kind of hard to believe it's almost here."

I nodded. I couldn't believe I was 18 only out of high school almost a month and about to be married. Angela knew I was going to be married by the end of the summer, but the news really hadn't hit town big yet. Jessica didn't know, so she wasn't spreading gossip and since we hadn't sent invitations and I refused to have an engagement announcement in the local paper no one was the wise except the family. I guess I needed to call Angela and give her a heads up, or maybe I could do that when we returned. I swallowed hard at what everyone would think when we returned to Forks.

"Now what are you thinking, you just got a deer in the headlights look, you're not going to back out on me are you?" Edward reached over and took my chin gently in his hand so I would look up at him.

"No, no….I'm not going to back out, it's just…….now everyone really will think I'm pregnant or something, us running off to Vegas for a weekend and coming back married."

"Bella, how many times have I told you, it doesn't matter what everyone thinks. I mean, so what. It's not as if we'll be here for much longer anyway. Just the summer. Besides, we and our families know the truth. We're getting married because we love each other."

I nodded. He was right. We loved each other and we wanted to spend eternity together, literally. Who could care what the townsfolk were gossiping about anyway? I sighed. Who was I kidding? I would be on pins and needles in town until we left in August, but I would be happy.

Edward and I spent part of the day at the Cullen house helping Esme and even Rosalie with the to do list that Alice had left behind. Rosalie and Esme both were gifted seamstresses and since we didn't have time to outsource the fitting of our dresses that was on the order of business.

My dress was a simple design with lace over satin, but it had needed to be hemmed and taken up at the shoulders a bit. I was now standing on a raised circular platform in the middle of Rosalie's closet as her and Esme worked over me pinning up the hem and shoulders and making other mental notes about my dress.

I tilted my head one way and the other taking in the image before me. I had yet to understand how I was going to be able to be a beautiful bride for Edward. The dress was simple and elegant and on someone like Rosalie, I'm sure it would have looked extravagant. However, trying to transform me into a beautiful bride was going to be some work.

I blushed at the thought of having to stand up in front of a room full of people next to Edward. I was glad the only witnesses of our day was going to be family. I had seen Edward in a tux once. That night he had drug me off to the prom. He was beautiful. I was plain.

Esme looked up at me and watched for a moment as I scrutinized myself in the mirror.

"Bella?" Esme's caramel smooth voice sang out.

"Hmmm?"

I broke away from my study and looked down at the woman who was soon to become my new mother.

"What are you thinking about? You looked very preoccupied and a bit upset."

"I was just thinking……..I was just wondering how in the world Alice is going to be able to make me into a suitable bride." I whispered the response and blushed again.

Rose sat back on her heels and Esme stood up to take my face in her hands and forced me to look at her.

"Nonsense. You're beautiful just the way you are and you're going to be a lovely bride. "

"Yeah, but I have to stand next to Edward and he's way more gorgeous than I could ever hope to imagine and then there's just plain me and I still can't fathom that he wants to be with me."

"Bella, listen. You are beautiful; Edward sees that, he believes that with everything in him. You are the most gorgeous thing to him, inside and out. The two of you together are breathtaking. You are meant for each other. You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, no not about being with Edward, it's just, I don't feel worthy sometimes to be next to him. But not enough to not want to be with him. He's my life. I couldn't live without him. I know that for certain. I've tried and it didn't work so well."

"No, it didn't. For either of you. And don't worry, you are worthy to stand beside him."

Rose had stood up and joined Esme and I now. She smoothed out a few folds in my dress and then looked at me.

"I know that I haven't always been the kindest to you and well, we've had our discussion about why I don't necessarily want you to choose immortality, but know this, I am glad you are choosing Edward. Besides Carlisle and Esme, I've known Edward longer than our other siblings. You can't possibly know the changes you have brought to him, for the better. He's a whole person now, not just the shell he walked around in for so many years. I'm glad he found you. I know I wasn't as enthusiastic at first and I may not show as much as Alice, but I am glad, I am happy for you and for him."

I was floored. I never had expected as much from Rosalie. She gave me one more smile before gathering her pins and measuring tape and leaving Esme and I alone.

"Here dear, let me help you out of this, so you don't stick yourself and I'll hang it up so we can work on it tonight."

Esme helped me from my dress and I put my jeans and t-shirt back on. I padded down the stairs to where I had left my sandals by the door, hoping to find Edward somewhere in the house. We had only been a part for a couple of hours with a few other things Esme had needed me for earlier and I missed him terribly. But I couldn't quiet feel him in the house.

I had noticed over the past several weeks my innate ability to sense when Edward was near. I knew he could always sense my presence. My smell, my heart beat, his over sensitive hearing. I on the other hand was cluing into the gentle rhythm and tug of my heart when he was or wasn't nearby. I could feel my heart race in the bad way, the way that was telling me he wasn't nearby.

"He went into town for a moment with Emmett. Alice called with an errand while you girls were upstairs. I believe they should be back in less than half an hour." I turned to notice Carlisle descending the stairs. He must have caught me looking around and almost turning into a frantic. I relaxed at his words.

"Thanks. I guess I'll just go up to his room and lay down for a bit while I wait on him. Unless there is anything else I need to do?"

"No dear, you go on ahead." Esme had joined Carlisle in the living room by now. I smiled at them both and made my way up to the third floor and the corner suite that was Edward's and I guess soon to be mine as well.

I was slightly tired. I hadn't slept much the night before preferring to stay awake while I had Edward to myself. Plus the fitting had tired me emotionally. I eyed the bed in the center of the room. The one I had once loathed. It still irritated me to an extent, but not so much anymore. I crawled up on it and made my way to the center before reaching under the decorative pillows and pulling out the pillow I kept here now. I snuggled up to it, inhaling the scent of Edward.

I must have been more exhausted than I thought because the next thing I remember was waking up to the feel of Edward's lips on mine. At first I thought it was a dream. I shook my head slightly trying to hold onto the dream without waking up.

"Bella, wake up, my love." And then another cold brush against my lips.

"No, dream. Good. Not waking up." I mumbled.

I heard Edward let out a soft chuckle. "Bella…..I have to get you home. Charlie will be home soon."

I shot straight up, almost knocking Edward in the process, except with his super speed he was out of my way in time.

"Oh, no! Charlie. I've got to cook dinner, this will be the last night I'm at home with him." I was in a panic now, my heart was racing. I looked out the back window of Edward's room. Sure enough I could tell the day was nearing twilight. I felt Edward run his smooth hand across m cheek before pulling in for another kiss. It was soft and loving and it calmed my heart beat.

"Come on love, let me get you home to him. He'll want you at home tonight."

I nodded as I continued to shake the rest of the sleepy cobwebs from my mind. Edward drove me home and I made it in time to get dinner well on the way to done before Charlie got home.

We spent another subdued evening at home in the living room with the tv. I couldn't remember spending this much 'quality' time with my father in a long time. He was fidgety most of the night, switching positions on the couch and changing channels more often than usual.

"Dad? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering." I turned back to the book I was not reading. My mind was scattered over a vast array of territories, none belonging to the object in my hand. In approximately 48 hours give or take a few, I was going to be a married woman. Me. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I was no longer going to be my parents' little girl. I knew I was still struggling with that a bit. If I was I knew Charlie was in internal torture.

I was glad that in a few short days I would have the whole spectacle of a wedding over with and I could just focus on being with Edward and loosening a few of the strings to my ties with Charlie and my mom. Maybe this was going to be a better way of cutting ties. I had been hoping that after some time had passed I might be able to visit again at some point in time, but that wasn't assured.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" Charlie pulled me out of my random and roving thoughts.

"I'm not going to stop you, and I will be there, but I just wanted to make sure, before we leave tomorrow, this is what you want."

I looked across the room at my dad. He was sitting up on the couch bent over his clenched hands, elbows perched on his knees.

"It is dad. I want to be with Edward. I'm certain about him. I just wasn't certain on the whole ceremony, huge party part."

"You don't have to do this now Bells. Why not next summer or when you both finish school? Things might change when you leave for school." I noticed his eyes quickly flicker towards the wedding photo on the mantel of him and mom. They had gone to Vegas, she 19 and he only 20. I knew he was worried Edward and I would end up in the same fate, but he would never voice a comparison of Edward and I with him and Renee.

"No Dad, they won't change. For either of us. And Edward's right. We might as well do this the proper way if we're leaving together."

Charlie sat there for another moment and nodded his head. "Well, I can't say no to that. He is trying to treat you right in all of this."

"He isn't trying Dad, he just is."

He just nodded again and stood up. I noticed for the first time that he had already turned the tv off before he had spoken up earlier.

"Night Bells." He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek and patted my head. "Guess this is the last time I'll kiss my little girl goodnight." He choked the last bit out and quickly turned and retreated up the stairs. I stifled back a tear. I didn't need to tear up. I would be blotchy when Edward came by later. If he wasn't already upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I blinked a few times as I started to wake up and stretched. I immediately felt a strong arm pull me close and then Edward's lips lightly on my cheek.

"Morning." He mumbled as he placed a few cool kisses on my face.

I smiled before reopening my eyes. "Time?" I asked groggily, not sure I needed to be really quiet, if Charlie was still at home or not.

"7:30, give or take a few minutes. Charlie left for work early since he was leaving earlier than usual this afternoon."

I nodded. Charlie was working today and taking off just a few hours early since we weren't leaving for Vegas till this evening. We needed to make sure we arrived after dark. Vegas tended to be bright and sunny, not conducive to my new family being out and about. At least all those hotels were large with everything you needed under one roof. We didn't even have to leave the hotel if we didn't want.

I snuggled closer to Edward and he chuckled. "I told you last night you needed to get to sleep or you wouldn't want to get up today." I looked up at him and scowled.

"And what exactly do we have to do today. I thought everything was finished, besides the fact at some point this morning I need to re-try on my dress since Esme and Rose worked on it last night."

"Yes, that and well……I was wondering if you wanted to make a quick side trip into Seattle. If we leave very soon, we can make it back in plenty of time."

"What do we need to go to Seattle for?"

"Ummm, surprise?"

I titled my head up so I could get a better look at Edward. "Surprise?"

"Well, kinda, I'll explain when we get there. Ok?"

I nooded. It looked like it meant a lot to him. "Ok, well, if we're taking a side road trip this morning, I need to get up and get dressed."

Edward leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips before leaving my bed. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

I got out of bed after he closed my door behind him and dug around in my closet for something to wear. I made a stop at the bathroom and brushed my hair and washed my face before heading down stairs to forge for breakfast of some sort. Of course upon arrival Edward was sitting at the table reading the newspaper Charlie had left with my bowl of cereal and the jug of milk sitting on the table with a glass of orange juice as well. I smiled. If this is what being married to Edward was going to be like, I could get use to it.

After a quick stop at the Cullen house in which I dropped off my carry on bag for the plane and had my final fitting for my dress we were speeding down the highway in Edward's Volvo. I was gripping the door handle till my knuckles were white. I knew by now that Edward was an excellent driver no matter the speed and I knew we were in a hurry, so I figured I wouldn't complain about the speed today.

"So, are you going to tell me what we're doing going to Seattle today?"

"When we get there. I want to show you something."

Edward looked over at me and smiled my favorite smile and took my left hand in his, bringing it up to his lips as usual here lately and kissing my hand where the ring that once belonged to his mother now rested on my finger.

Even though his lips are cold I could feel a warmth spread from the place his lips met my skin. I held his hand for a moment before withdrawing it. "You need both of those if you're going to drive that fast and I know we need to, so I'm not going to complain about the number on the speed dial."

Edward smirked at me and gripped the steering wheel with both hands.

Almost before I was even aware of it we were in Seattle and Edward was weaving us in and out of traffic heading for the busy downtown business district. Soon enough he pulled us into a parking garage. We exited the car and he took my hand to follow him.

"Now, do I get to know what we're doing?"

"We're headed to a bank. I have a safety deposit box that I need to get something out of."

I nodded and followed beside him. The parking deck led straight into a large and opulent main branch of a rather large bank. Edward with purpose strode up to someone sitting at a desk and told them his intent on accessing his safety deposit box. We were given directions on where to go. Within minutes we found ourselves alone in a small conference type room with a polished wooden table and a few scattered overstuffed chairs. I took a seat as we waited.

"Here you go Mr. Cullen. Is there anything else we can get you?"

"No, this will be fine."

"In that case. Once you have finished with your business just re-lock the box and bring it out to me. We will replace it in the vault."

Edward nodded as we watched the gentleman leave the room. Edward turned and walked over to where I was sitting at the table and placed the box down in front of me. He took a small key from his pants pocket and opened the box.

I peered over the side and looked into the box. It was full of old and official looking papers a few faded photographs and two small worn jewelry boxes.

"Deeds and what not to my parent's property that I still own." I nodded.

"The pictures?"

Edward picked them up and handed them to me. They were faded and in tones of black and white and sepia. There was a young couple sitting on a picnic blanket with a small child, a boy, probably around four or five years old in between them.

"My parents." His father was dressed in a light summer suit and his mother was in white and lace, holding an umbrella to shade from the sun. His father had one arm around his wife and the other holding Edward. Edward and his father were both looking at the camera, but his mother was starring in adoration at her son. You could see a pond in the background.

"Is that you?" I pointed to the child in the picture.

Edward nodded. "That was taken on my parents estate the day I turned four."

"You look like your father, now I mean. You can definitely tell the resemblance."

"I have my mother's hair color though, and I had her eyes."

"I remember, Carlisle told me once." Edward nodded. I'm sure he didn't want to remember that conversation I had had with Carlisle. It had taken place the night that Jasper had tried to attack me on my 18th birthday.

I gently laid that picture down and went to the next. It was his parents again, but a few years younger. It was their wedding day. I sifted through a few more pictures. There were probably five or six in total. Various ones of his parents and one of Edward and his father that intrigued me the most.

"When was this one taken?" Edward took it gently from my hand and looked at it before gathering them back up and putting all the photos back in the box. "A month before we all got sick. It was the last picture we ever had made. A neighbor, a friend of my father's, had bought a camera and was experimenting with it, learning how to use it. He took that picture on a visit and brought it by the house one afternoon after my father had already fallen ill, but before my mom and I had gotten so bad." I nodded. It had been chilling to see Edward who was standing next to me in all of his 17 year old glory, staring out from the picture that was nearly 90 years old looking almost exactly the same.

He had placed the pictures back in the box and now lifted out the two worn black jewelry boxes. They matched the one that had held my engagement ring.

"We haven't gotten our rings yet. I had had meant for us to come to Seattle in a few weeks to look for rings, but with the date moved up we haven't' had time till now. "

The thought had not crossed my mind with everything else going on. I'm sure it was on one of the to do lists Alice left behind.

"We don't have to use these, but, I figured I would offer the opportunity. If you don't like them, we can go and look at rings before we head back. There's a really nice jewelry store nearby."

I placed my hand over Edward's whose was still wrapped around the boxes to halt him from going on. I was touched.

"I want to see."

He nodded and opened the boxes. Two golden bands stared back at us. His father's ring was solid gold and beveled on the edge, his mother's slim, with tiny diamonds circling the top portion. The size and shape of them matching he ones on the ring I already wore.

They were perfect. I loved them. They were elegant and simple.

"Like I said, if you don't like them, we can get something else. I just thought…"

I placed my hand on his again to halt him talking. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"They're beautiful. Yes, I would love to use them."

"Really?"

I nodded my head. Edward took his father's ring out of the box and twirled it between his fingers.

"I held onto these because they were my parents' and they were a symbol of the love they shared. I always remembered them wearing them. Even my dad, he never went anywhere without his. When Esme joined our family and her and Carlisle were going to be married I tried to offer them the wedding bands and the ring you now wear. They refused, saying that one day I would want them. I scoffed thinking even then there would never be anyone for me to love, it wasn't something I had been looking for in my mortal life and I certainly wasn't searching for it in my immortal one. I just didn't see the need to find anyone else to make me whole, per se ……I'm glad they were right and I was wrong."

He stroked the side of my face and then placed his hand, palm side in at my neck as he bent down to bring his lips to mine. He let the kiss linger. It was soft and sweet, but I could feel all the emotion in it. I stepped away breathless still.

He placed the ring back in its box and pocketed the two ring boxes and the key to his box after locking it. We took it back to where it needed to go and made our way to his car, our hands never breaking apart.

Hours later I sat anxiously on the plane between my dad and Edward. Both alternately trying to sooth my nerves. I was jumpy again. I thought I had calmed all my pre-wedding jitters after speaking with Esme and Rose the day before. Charlie would pat my knee when I got to tapping my foot too much or he would scowl at Edward whenever he wrapped me in his arms, pulling me closer, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I sighed heavily and both of them looked at me. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Excuse me." I got up and headed to the bathroom. I needed a space to breath.

I didn't realize how nervous I would be once we took off. I didn't mind the flying it's just we were really doing this. We were on our way to Vegas with our family to be married. In 24 hours I would be a married woman. I had this internal time clock in my head for the past two days clicking down the hours.

I closed the lid on the toilet once I had secured myself in the tiny bathroom and sat down with my head in my hands. I wanted this. This was my choice. I didn't want the big ceremony, but I did want Edward. I wanted him for eternity and this was the way I could show him I was serious. This was the way I could show him that I wanted him and not just the immortality. I had been stunned earlier in the day when Edward presented to me his parent's wedding bands for us to use if I wanted. I loved the idea. We would be wearing the same wedding bands that showed the same devotion and love that Edward said he remembered between his parents.

I think Charlie was making me more jumpy than I already was or needed to be. He hadn't spent much time around my mom in a while and especially not with Phil. I knew he was nervous about that encounter and he kept cutting Edward dirty looks like he was waiting for him to jump ship or something. He eyed Edward every time he would lean over and kiss me on the cheek or wrap his arms around me.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting in the bathroom when I heard a light knock on the door.

"Just a minute." I swiftly got up to splash some water on my face and straighten up before leaving when I heard Esme's sweet voice through the door.

"Bella dear, it's me."

I opened the door a bit.

"Are you ok? You were gone a while and Edward was worried."

"I'm fine, I just needed a minute."

She nodded. "Do you need to talk?"

I contemplated that for a moment. No, not really…… I was fine…... I was just nervous that for some reason my happy bubble was going to be shattered or that at the last minute Edward would decide that he didn't love me and leave me at the alter or that my dad was going to try and shoot him for just looking at me. And that despite my mom's cool façade over the phone was just a hoax and that she was going to try and talk us out of this once I saw her. A million horrible scenarios started playing through my head.

I seriously needed to calm down. My over active imagination was running wild. Esme must have sensed my heart beat speeding erratically and the wide eyed look I was giving her probably didn't help. She pushed gently on the door for me to allow her to come in and she squeezed into the small bathroom with me and closed the door behind her.

She quickly and gently wrapped me in a hug and rubbed my back as she cooed in my ear for me to calm down, everything was ok. She leaned back but held me in her embrace.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, I just keep imaging Edward leaving me at the alter or my dad shooting him. Orrr…."

Esme chuckled lightly and cut off my ranting. "First off, Edward is not going to leave you anywhere. If it wasn't natural vampire instinct to sit so still he would be bouncing off the seat with joy. He's being reserved because of the public space and well, like I said, we actually tend to be very still. And number two, I think your dad is just like any other dad that is about to lose his baby girl to another man. He's happy for you to be happy, but he's not happy to lose you. I'm sure he would never try to stop you from being happy, and if Edward is what makes you happy, he'll stand by you."

I nodded. I knew all this. So why was I still a basket case. "So were you this nervous before you married Carlisle? Is everyone this nervous when they are about to be married. I mean, in like 24 hours I'll be married."

"I was……nervous." Esme spoke her words slowly. "But not in a I think I'm regretting this kind of way. It was just the newness, the about to embark on something new, somewhere I haven't been before. I was perfectly at ease with the decision, it was the bright future I imagined and the excitement that had me on edge, but it was good edge." Esme was stroking my hair in place behind my ear as she spoke.

"I didn't feel that way when I married my first husband. I could have cared less if that day had ever arrived. I was only doing what I had been told to do. I enjoyed my jitters when I married Carlisle, they meant I was excited and happy and that I felt deeply about the future."

I nodded. I knew what she meant. The being with Edward part was easy. That's what I wanted. It was the unknown of what was being married to Edward going to be like. Of course only being 18 I had never been married before and not growing up in a home with parents that were married, the thought was abstract and distant to me. Edward on the other hand not only grew up in a human home with parents who were married and loved one another he had spent decades with three other couples who were madly in love with each other as well.

We would belong to each other in a tangible way after tomorrow. That's all I needed to remember. I kept that thought in the front of my mind. I took a deep breath and thanked Esme. I told her that she was as good as Jasper at calming people and she didn't even have to use a special gift. She smiled and hugged me one more time before we exited the tiny cramped space.

I made my way back to my seat smiling. Charlie looked worried as he stood up to let me back in. I hugged him before taking my seat. I snuggled up to Edward as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. This was where I wanted to be. No other place. Everything else would fall into place.

We arrived in Vegas around 10 p.m. which meant the city was in full swing as we took the limo that Alice had sent for us back to the hotel. I already knew that my mom and Phil would be waiting on us at the hotel, their flight arriving a few hours before us. I could tell Rose and Esme were making sure they had completed everything on Alice's list so that they didn't have to incur her wrath upon arrival. Emmett was itching to find Jasper and to head to the casino floor. Carlisle was studiously watching us all and my dad was sulking at the other window on Edwards's right. I was snuggled into his left arm as I sat in awe staring out the window as we passed all the bright lights of the Vegas strip. I had never been to Vegas before and the sheer size and brightness of it in the middle of the night was a bit thrilling.

"Penny for your thoughts." My heart flickered as Edward's words were breathed into my ear. His cool breath against my neck made me shiver slightly before he placed a kiss on my neck right behind my ear.

I turned so I could see him. His face lit up with a smile when I turned around. Echoing the look on my face, I'm sure. I had not stopped smiling since we had landed. I was finally nervously excited. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night to get here now. I was going to be married and the thought no longer struck fear into me.

"Just thinking how big and bright everything is." He nodded down at me.

"It is isn't it?" He contemplated me for a moment. "You haven't stopped smiling since we stepped off the plane. What's gotten into you? You were jittery the first half of our flight and now you're calm."

I smiled back at him again and cut my eyes around to see what everyone was doing. Rose and Esme were still talking; Carlisle had pulled Emmett and my dad into a conversation of some sort. I reached up and placed one of my hands against Edward's cheek and kissed him. "I'm excited. I think it's finally sinking in, in a good way, that by this time tomorrow I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Edward grinned at me. "I think I could get use to the sound of that."

"Me too."

Before we knew it the limo pulled up the long drive to a beautiful and grand hotel with a pond out front that had water spurting up in arches and swirls. I twisted my head so I could read the name. The Bellagio. Well, I give Alice credit. She knew how to pick a grand hotel.

As soon as the wheels stopped rolling both doors opened to the back of the limo and we started to pile out. Someone was already unloading our huge amount of luggage. For a weekend trip we looked like we were packing up to move. Carlisle shook the guy's hand that was pulling bags from the trunk and told him the room number Alice had given us when we called from the airport. Edward took my hand as we followed his parents into the hotel and across the opulent lobby to a bank of elevators.

I'm glad Edward had a firm hold onto my hand because I would have tripped over something as my eyes wandered around the room and across the sea of people. I had never seen so many people in one place except at a sporting event or a concert before. People were dressed in everything from khaki shorts and printed shirts, typical tourist affair, to evening wear and tuxes. I could hear the sounds of the casino floor nearby. The noise the machines made as people clinked coins in them and pulled levers praying till the little pictures stopped spinning they would land on the right combination. People getting excited when they won and groaning when they didn't.

We packed our small group into an open elevator and we were immediately surrounded by soft music instead of the cacophony of noise from the lobby and casino.

Our elevator took us up several floors before finally releasing us to a long hallway. Carlisle once again led the way with Edward and I immediately behind him. He finally reached a door and before he could knock Alice had flung the door open and raced past Carlisle to engulf both Edward and I in a hug.

"I've missed you!! Everything is ready and I'm sooooo excited tomorrow is going to be great."

"Breathe Alice!"

"I am!" she chirped back.

"No, I need to." I managed to croak out before she let go of the two of us. I was immediately drug into the room by another set of arms. These were warm and soft and smelled familiar. My mother.

"Mom!" I immediately flung my arms around her and hugged with all my strength. I could hear Alice making introductions for Phil.

My mom finally leaned back enough to get a look at me. She smiled widely and shook her head.

"My daughter, my sweet baby girl."She clucked away as she brushed over my face and hair. "You're positively glowing."

"I'm happy mom." I smiled back at her. She was taking this much better than Charlie and I had ever figured. I was thankful. Charlie was sulking. He never would say anything, but I think he figured if he and mom, which he assumed she would, both gave me a hard time I might reconsider the marriage thing. Surprisingly mom was all for it. She said she was a bit upset that we didn't tell her when Edward and I had visited in the spring. I was shocked and told her we really hadn't settled on things at the point, and did confide that he at least already asked once. I forgot how intuitive she could be when she wasn't flustered.

"Ohhhhh Alice has been filling me on everything. This is going to be great. She's really put in a lot of work, I don't know how she did it in time."

I just smiled. "She's great like that. She can throw a party together in the snap of a finger." The one thing mom didn't know was that could probably be taken very literally.

I said hello to Phil and we all hung out for a few moments getting orders from Alice and small talking. While Alice was rattling on about something I looked around where we were. It was a suite that looked like a large apartment or something. There was a full kitchen including a full dining room. This was the Cullen's suite I figured out shortly and there was one for my family as well. A room for Renee and Phil, one for Charlie and one for myself. I wasn't too sure how well I was going to sleep tonight knowing there was no way Edward would be sneaking into my room.

After all the luggage had been delivered and mine separated out, my mom grabbed my hand and insisted it was time to head off to our suite. I needed my sleep before tomorrow. I gave Alice and Esme both a good night hug and Edward followed along with my parents and I dutifully toting my luggage.

Our room was similar to the Cullen's but not quite as opulent and had one less bedroom. I chose the one that overlooked the light filled city of Vegas and dropped my carry on bag on the bed as Edward propped my suitcase up against the wall. Actually my carry on had been all I had been allowed to pack. Necessities, night clothes and clothes for tomorrow were all I was told I could bring with me. Alice packed my suitcase, locked it closed and was still holding the key.

Obviously Edward had been able to maintain our honeymoon plans even though we were now leaving from Vegas instead of nearer to home and on a different date. I was curious, but decided it was beyond my control to get any information so I just kept my mouth shut.

I had wandered over to the large French doors opposite my bed and pulled the curtain back to look out at the city. The streets and building twinkled below us. I sighed as I felt a set of strong cool arms circle my waist. Edward pulled me close to him and I leaned my head back onto his chest as he rested his chin on my head. I could tell he was breathing in the scent of my hair.

I wrapped my arms over his. "Penny for your thoughts?" I echoed back his earlier question.

He stayed silent for a few moments. "I…..I'm anxious."

That was puzzling and had me a bit worried. "Anxious?" I questioned back as I turned in his arms so I could look up at him.

"Hmm mmm." He nodded as he brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Why?"

"I'm ready for this to be tomorrow night. It's so close, I don't know what to do till then. For the first time in all of eternity I've lost my patience."

I smiled. "Me too, I mean, I'm anxious, but in a good way."

"Ahem." We both turned to see Charlie standing in the door way of my room. "I think we all need some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day." Charlie stood there waiting on Edward to leave.

"Guess this is the end of us time huh? And knowing Alice, I won't see you again till tomorrow evening." I pouted. I wasn't ready for him to have to leave yet.

"Ahem." Charlie was being a bit impatient and I could hear my mom whispering to him to let us say goodnight without an audience. Charlie backed away slightly but was still waiting.

Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile as he leaned down and kissed me. His lips moved to where they were next to my ear. "Unlock your balcony door." With that he released me from his arms and followed my dad to the door telling him, Phil and my mom all goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know I originally said that this was going to be like five or six chapters, but I kinda found a good ending point at the end of this chapter. I had originally only meant this to be a one shot, so four chapters later……..**

**Final chapter**

**Chapter Four**

My mom sat up with me for a little while talking and discussing my dress, which Alice had shown her this afternoon, and our plans for college, which were just a façade for my family, and what not for a little while.

Eventually she too agreed with Charlie, we all needed our sleep and she left me to go to bed. I changed quickly, brushing my teeth and then my hair out. I quietly walked over to the bedroom door to make sure it was closed all the way and then crossed over to the French doors and made sure they were unlocked and cracked open just a bit. I climbed into bed and tried to settle in.

I had finally turned over for what felt like the millionth time and re-closed my eyes when I smiled to myself. I felt Edward's cool hand brush my arm, and then my cheek.

"I thought you weren't coming." I whispered into the dark.

"Sorry, I got held up."

I reached out in the darkness reaching for him. I wanted to be close. Edward sensed what I was doing and placed a hand on my waist and drew me closer to him. I sighed and reached my hand out instead to find his face, his cheek. He bent down and my lips found his.

I sank into his embrace, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Of course, as usual I was wrapped securely in my blankets and he was not in them with me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him to try and hold him to me. Eventually, like always Edward released my grasp on him and pulled back.

"Bella." He breathed warningly as he tried to steady his breaths.

I fell back onto my pillow and sighed. "You're testing my ability to not catch on fire spontaneously Edward."

"And you're testing my ability to not kill you."

I cut my eyes over at him and then rolled back onto my side again so I could face him. I could feel my face soften and he reached for me again gently. This time I snuggled up to him and placed my head on his chest.

"You're not going to back out on me are you? I mean, if we need to wait a little while, I can understand. I know we thought you still had weeks to prepare, to….do whatever it is that you feel you need to do. But…."

Edward placed a cool finger to my lips and then used it to lift my chin so I was looking at him.

"I'm not backing out on you. I said we would try, and we will. I don't know why you have this death wish, but we will try."

"Edward….." I pleaded. "It's not going to be like that."

"And how do you know."

"Because, like I've told you a hundred times. I trust you for one and another is I know you don't want to hurt me. I don't think you could. And again, I trust you. I love you. I want to be with you….." my voice trailed off as that desperate tightening in my stomach took over. I needed and wanted Edward in every tangible way. He was my total life, I couldn't live without him in my life. I had already tried to live without him and it hadn't worked out so well. Every cell in my body cried out to be near him and next to him, and wrapped in his arms and he in mine. My heart was racing as if it was trying to escape my chest.

"Shhhh….I love you too Bella….Calm down, you're heart is racing." Edward was stroking my cheek as he tried to sooth me.

"Sorry…" I breathed in slowly and tried to calm my heart down. I felt an uncontrollable desire to cry. I wasn't sure where it was coming from exactly, but I felt my face heat as I tried to hold the tears in.

"Bella?" Edward probably felt my face flush under his hand. He shifted so that I was pulled to his chest, but where we could both look at one another except that I had my face buried in his chest.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're not supposed to be crying tonight."

"Nothing." I sniffled into his chest.

"Nonsense, what's wrong." I stayed that way for a few more moments.

"Bella, I can't read your mind, you know that. I need you to tell me what's wrong or else I can't fix it."

I sniffled one more time and then looked up into his eyes. They were soft and concerned and they smoldered a bit. I knew it wasn't from hunger; he and Carlisle had gone hunting Thursday evening while I spent the evening with Charlie.

"It's just I want to be near you, with you, so bad it hurts sometimes and all you ever do is push me away. I know, I know, I'm being crazy, we have different restrictions than a normal couple, but still……"

"You think I don't want you in the same way you want me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Spoken softly as he stared into my eyes. I saw them darken just a bit more.

I nodded my head slightly as I blinked away tears.

"Bella, Bella, my sweet, precious, breakable Bella……" He leaned in and when his lips met mine I felt fire, not ice. He pulled me to him, holding me to him and I wrapped my arms around him holding on as tight as I could. His hands trailed from my shoulders down my back until they rested in the small of my back and he pulled me even closer to himself. This time when we broke apart it was both of us trying to catch our breath, even though he didn't necessarily need to.

"You've awoken the man in me Bella. The human man. Not the façade I've walked around in for years. Trust me, I burn as much as you do for us to be together, but at the same time that thought frightens me because I know what I'm capable of and how fragile you are and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. I know that I could lose myself completely with you if I wanted to, it would be so easy. I can't afford to lose that kind of control."

I nodded. "But remember, I trust you completely and I love you with everything I have."

"I know, and I feel the same way." He kissed me again softly this time. We broke apart when we heard a light tapping on the window.

"Edward. Alice says you have exactly one minute to leave that room or else she's coming in after you."

We both sighed and rolled our eyes at Emmett's proclamation.

"You think he's kidding. I'm waiting right here to do it too." Alice hissed from the balcony.

"Give me two minutes Alice, please." I whispered back.

"Two and counting."

I smiled at Edward for having won us another minute.

"Why are they dragging you off?"

"Alice says you need sleep and Emmett and Jasper and I'm sure they've roped Carlisle into it as well, have something up their sleeve for a bachelor party of sorts."

"So you get to party all night and I have to sleep?"

Edward nodded at me and grinned. "Really, we'll probably just be hitting the casino floor."

"No strippers?" I questioned arching my eyebrow. I didn't exactly trust Emmett planning any kind of party, especially a bachelor party.

"NO! absolutely not."

We heard Emmett chuckle from outside. Edward let out a low growl.

"Come on lovebirds say your good nights." Emmett whispered in a mockingly sweet voice.

I reached out for Edward once more and kissed him with everything I had inside of me. He pulled back and gave me his signature crooked grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening? I'll be waiting at an altar. You'll know me, I'll be the one dressed in the black tux."

"Hmmm mmmm. You are going to be there, you aren't going to stand me up are you?"

"Absolutely not. I'll be waiting."

"Well, good, in that case you'll recognize me as the one in the white dress." I grinned back at him and he brushed his lips to mine one more time.

"Good night future Mrs. Cullen." He whispered before hoping off the bed gracefully and out the door. I heard the faint click of the door sliding into place and sighed as I rolled over clutching to me the pillow that smelled like him.

--

"Bella."

I buried my head into my pillow. Too early, and it wasn't Edward's voice.

"Bella, time to get up, we have a busy day."

"Go away Alice." I hissed as best as I could in my sleepy morning voice.

I heard her giggle in her high chimed voice.

"No way, you're stuck with me for the day and after tonight for eternity. So get up sleepy head if you want to make it to that alter in time."

I sat up and stared at her.

"That's what I thought. Now come on, shower and your breakfast will be here."

"Where's Edward?"

Alice turned from the doorway in which she had skipped to. "He's with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper."

"Renee, Phil and Charlie?"

"Renee will be with me, Rosalie, Esme and you all day. We sent Phil and Charlie out to golf."

I scrunched up my nose. "Charlie golfing?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders "You, shower now." She pointed at my bathroom door before heading out of my bedroom. I sighed and pulled the covers away and climbed out of bed. I didn't like waking up alone, I had grown quiet accustomed to Edward's gentle voice beckoning me in the morning to open my eyes.

I quickly showered and wandered into the sitting room area of our suite. Renee was already seated at a small table having a cup of coffee. I joined her and looked over the spread of food Alice had obviously ordered.

"Wow, that's a lot of food." I sat down and picked up a bagel and began to spread cream cheese on it.

"Alice ordered it. Said you would need it, said she had a busy day scheduled. Relaxing, but busy. She sure does have a lot of energy doesn't she?"

I just nodded at my mom. "You have no idea." I muttered before stuffing my bagel in my mouth.

A few minutes later Alice showed up with Rosalie and Esme in tow.

"Ok, time to go."

"Is anyone going to tell me what we're going to? I didn't think I had to be anywhere till this evening."

"Of course you don't, but we have the spa booked for the day. We have massages booked, facials, manicures, pedicures and of course you need to get your hair done and then we'll come back here to finish getting you ready." Alice chirped as she grabbed me by the hand and led me to the door.

Renee and Esme were already deep in some type of conversation. Since at first we thought there was going to be a traditional ceremony in Forks, Renee and Esme had spent at least once a day on the phone together and had become like best girl friends. I could see why, Esme was so easy to fall in love with and my mom was just warm and open in her manner. Rosalie was quiet as she followed Alice and I down the hallway to the elevators.

I leaned over and whispered to Alice where my mom couldn't hear. "I didn't think you could get massages, you know, hard, cold skin and all."

Rosalie leaned forward. "We're not, you and your mom are, but we can get manicures, as long as I tell them not to file my nails, just paint them. This is for you, curtsey of Alice."

Alice smiled up at me and I just glared. "I thought you would want to play Barbie with me all day?" I glared. I didn't like being fussed over, but if someone had to do it, I preferred it to be Alice. I did at least trust her.

"Yes, well, but they have a world class salon here, we had to take advantage."

I sighed and let her lead the way. The day wasn't all bad. The massage was actually relaxing and I did fall asleep again. The facial tingled but made me feel awake and refreshed and I had never seen my feet and hands as smooth and soft as they were now. My mom and I got to spend a lot of the day together just the two of us with my future mother and sisters in the peripheral. I was glad when it was time to head back to my room to put my dress on that Alice had given me this day.

"Alice..."

"Yeah." She was busy hanging up my dress so it wouldn't wrinkle before I could put it on.

"Thanks for this day. I really enjoyed the time with my mom."

Alice stopped and looked at me and smiled. "No problem. I figured you would want to spend as much time with her as you could."

I nodded and sat down in the chair Rosalie had indicated before going to get the makeup she was going to use on me. I wondered if Alice ever tried to remember her mother. She had always said she never had any human memories, but ever since she had learned a bit of her history I wonder if she ever tried to remember. I had noticed that Alice gave Charlisle and Esme the most leeway with treating her like an actual daughter and she treated them very much like her parents. She tended to call them Mom and Dad just about as often as Edward who had been with them the longest.

Before I could voice my question Rosalie was back and began to apply foundation and then eye makeup and so forth to my face. She worked quickly since Renee wasn't in the room to observe her speed and was done in just a minute.

Renee came in then. She was dressed in a simple teal green cocktail dress that made her look younger than she was. "Ready to put your dress on now?"

I looked around the room and nodded. I couldn't speak. It was time. I was dressing for my wedding. In a matter of moments I was going to go and meet Edward to bind us together in a tangible way for eternity.

"We'll be back in just a moment. We need to go and get dressed." Alice and Rose excused themselves.

"This is a beautiful dress." Renee ran her hand over the lace.

"Alice helped me pick it out. Said Edward would love it."

"I'm sure he will. You'll be in it." I watched as Renee quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

She helped me into my dress so that we didn't get my make up on it or mess my hair up. Alice had instructed them to curl it and pile most of it up on top of my head leaving bits of it trailing in ringlets down my back, similar to the way her and Rosalie had done the time they dressed me up for prom.

"Here, this if for you. Your something old."

I turned to face my mother and she held out a box to me. Black velvet, slinder and long. "It was my mother's and I wore them the day I married your father and well, it's your turn to own them."

I looked at the box puzzled. Renee had worn jewelry most of my life, but nothing fancy and I had never been one to play in my mother's jewelry box either. I took it and opened it gently. Inside lay a strand of pearls. "They're beautiful."

"Here, let me put them on you. " I gave the box back to my mom and she took the necklace from the case and placed them around my neck before securing them in the back.

"Beautiful. That makes it complete."

I smiled at her and then reached out to embrace her in a hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too. I'm glad you found Edward. You are both so good for each other. I can tell."

I nodded. "Time to go I guess. Alice will be upset if we're late."

"You're right and we almost are."

I jumped as I heard her high voice behind me.

"Come on, just a few more touches and you're ready."

"Ok, your mother gave you your something old. Your dress is your something new."

Rosalie stepped from behind Alice. "Here is your something borrowed." She placed a set of pearl earrings in my ears that matched the necklace I wore. As she was fastening the earrings in my ears she leaned in and whispered in my ear so my mother couldn't hear. "I wore these when I married Emmett." My mother would be suspicious of that statement thinking that Rosalie and Emmett were still just high school sweethearts, but yet to be married. I wondered which ceremony she meant. I would have to ask her later. Perhaps she had worn them in each.

"And I have your something blue. Now stick out your leg." Alice was kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"uhhhh, I thought we weren't doing all the formal bouquet tosses and garters and what not? One reason we came to Vegas." I questioned her.

"Yes, but you can still _wear_ the garter." She pulled at my ankle and I had to hold on to Rosalie's shoulder for balance as Alice shimmied the white and blue piece of lace up my leg. "There. Complete. Time to go."

"Where's Esme and all the guys?" I questioned as Alice placed a bouquet in my hands and lead the way out of the room.

"Esme ,Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper are with Edward. They should be down at the chapel by now. Your Dad and Phil are out here in the sitting room." Sure enough there was my dad and Phil both sitting on the couch stiff in their suits. Obviously designer, obviously picked out by Alice.

I smiled at Charlie as he stood up and came toward me. I could see the mist of tears in his eyes. He blinked to get them to go away. "You're beautiful Bells. You ready?"

I nodded. I was. Everything all day had gone by in such a whirl wind. I couldn't believe it was time. I was going to marry Edward. I was nervous, but in a I couldn't get there fast enough way.

Charlie took my elbow and we lead the procession out of the room and down the hall to the elevators. Our whole group was silent as Alice pushed the button for the proper floor. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened on a long hallway leading to a set of closed double doors I swallowed hard.

"That's the chapel. Bella, you and Charlie will be behind the door. Everyone else will go in and be seated. We'll close the doors back and when the music starts Rose will open the door back up and you and Charlie can come in. Ok?"

I nodded not able to speak. Edward was just on the other side of the door we now stood in front of.

"Here, you stand here so he can't see you." Alice took me by the shoulders and moved me out of the way.

Mom and Phil both gave me a hug before going to find their seats. As soon as they were through the door Alice closed them. Charlie moved so we were now facing the doors in the center. He took my hand and squeezed it. "I love you Bells. You know that. I'm really happy for you and I hope you and Edward are happy together."

I looked up at him. I knew that statement had to be hard for him. Charlie didn't share his emotions very freely. "I know. I love you too, Dad, and we are happy."

"Well, looks like it's our turn."

The doors opened and I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt when I got a glimpse at what I was walking toward.

On the left side sat my mom and Phil. Alice was standing in place up at the altar waiting as my attendant. Next to her stood the minister. All the way on the right side sat Esme, Emmett with Rosalie now next to him and Jasper. Carlisle was standing next to Edward.

Edward. He was there. Smiling and waiting for me.

I stopped breathing for a second. He was there, and waiting for me. All of our family mine and his stood and watched as my dad walked me towards the love of my life. The room narrowed in perspective the closer I came to Edward.

We stopped when we were within steps of Edward and my body yearned to keep going, until I could be right next to him. The minister turned to my father and asked him who gave me to be married to this man. My eyes never left Edward's as my father replied "Her family and I do." I turned then as Charlie placed a kiss on my check and then took my hand and placed it in the one Edward had outstretched towards me. Finally, I made that last step I had been waiting on. I turned and gave my bouquet to Alice so that I could take both of Edward's hands in mine. Mine were shaking with nervous anticipation. His were strong and steady. Just like everything else in my life, he was my secure anchor.

I couldn't see anything else in the world but Edward. I had to force myself to listen to the minister. All I wanted to hear was Edward's voice telling me he loved me and wanted to take me as his wife. I listened to his velvet voice as he repeated his vows to me. "I, Edward, take you, Bella, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you, to honor and respect you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

I kept the tears at bay as I said the same words back to him. "I, Bella, take you, Edward, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you, to honor and respect you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." My voice rang in my ears as if they were echoing around us and only us. Edward's eyes were focused and his wide was smile as I stated my vows to him. My heart raced with every word I spoke.

The minister then spoke of our rings. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Edward and Bella have made to one another."

He placed the ring on my hand that made my wedding set complete. "Bella, with this ring, I thee wed."I now wore both rings once owned by the woman that gave this world Edward.

I received the ring that was once worn by Edward's dad that he would now wear as a symbol of our love for one another. I placed the ring on his cool hand. "Edward, with this ring, I thee wed." The gold contrasted with the paleness of his skin. I rubbed my fingers over the ring as I continued to hold his hand as the minister spoke his last words.

The minister's voice was once again muffled and distanced and I had to force my mind to pay attention to everything else, besides Edward's face. I felt my smile broaden to the point of almost pain when I heard the pronouncement of us as husband and wife. He turned then to Edward and told him, "You may now kiss your bride."

Edward didn't hesitate. He leaned down towards me as I stood up on my toes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him as he kissed me with an intensity that stopped my heart for a beat and brought out a chuckle from Emmett. Finally we broke apart and were immediately surrounded by our family, all of them.

I had finally found my peace. It was here in this moment, surrounded by all of my family, both human and vampire, and tangibly belonging to Edward and he to me, for as long as we both lived.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for everyone who has commented. I appreciate it very much. Please, please leave a comment if you have anything constructive to say at all. I love writing fanfiction, but I would definitely love to be much better at it. **

**If you liked this at all, mosey on over to my profile page and check out the other Twilight and Harry Potter stories I have there. **

**Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
